1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and a disk drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk device or an optical disk device is equipped with a motor for rotating a disk. The motor includes a stationary unit fixed to a housing of a device and a rotary unit rotating together with a disk supported thereon. In the motor, torque acting about a center axis is generated by magnetic flux generated between the stationary unit and the rotary unit, whereby the rotary unit is rotated with respect to the stationary unit.
A conventional motor is provided with, e.g., a base member, coils, and a wiring substrate. Lead wires extending from the coils are led out via through-holes of the base member and are connected to the wiring substrate.
In this motor, it is necessary to electrically insulate the lead wires led out from the coils and the base member. Particularly, in recent years, the motor grows smaller and smaller in height. Consequently, the diameter of the lead wires which define the coils tends to become smaller. If the diameter of the lead wires becomes smaller, protection films covering the lead wires becomes thinner. For that reason, if the lead wires having a small diameter make contact with the base member, the lead wires may possibly be damaged even by a light contact. Accordingly, it is desirable to make sure that the lead wires do not make contact with the base member even under a tension state.